


Pandora's Toy Box

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Sex Machine [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Conversations, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Pillow Talk, Prompt Fic, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sharing a Bed, Tony Being Tony, sharing a sexual partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Bucky and Tony have the conversation that starts it all... the lead up to the drama in Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto.





	Pandora's Toy Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/gifts).



> So this takes place before the events of Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto by about a week. Additionally, it is the fill for tisfan in my recent commissions! I hope you enjoy, love!

Bucky flopped back onto the bed after tossing the wet towel he’d used to clean them up into the clothes hamper. Tony curled into him easily with a happy hum, legs tangling with his own and head on Bucky’s chest. Bucky raised a hand to card fingers through Tony’s hair.

“You’re perfect,” he praised.

He still couldn’t believe he’d somehow gotten this lucky. He’d worked damn hard to get where he was in his career, but he’d still been floored when he’d been assigned charge of _the_ Tony Stark’s investment portfolio when the guy who used to have it retired. He’d been even more surprised when Tony Stark had shown up for their meeting about how he wanted the portfolio handled looking like sex on legs.

He’d never been more relieved that it was company policy to keep the blinds facing the rest of the office closed during high-profile client meetings.

“ _You’re_ perfect,” Tony shot right back, humming contentedly. “Did you mean it?”

Bucky’s brow furrowed in confusion, trying to replay his words but coming up with too many possibilities to narrow it down. He and Tony’s relationship had been going on for a few months now and it was _great_ , amazing really, but Bucky still couldn’t follow all the leaps and bounds that big brain of his made. He’d learned just to accept it as move along.

“Mean what?”

Tony moved to prop his head up on Bucky’s chest, eye half-lidded and grin smug.

“About wanted to get to watch somebody else fuck me. About fucking my face while somebody else fucked my ass, or vice versa… You are _very_ good at dirty talk, have I mentioned?”

Bucky chuckled, hand falling to Tony’s back and drawing aimless patterns there with his fingers. If he let his mind drift, those patterns would turn into mathematic equations until Tony couldn’t stand it anymore and they’d go for the next round. (Not round two, they’d already passed round two.)

“You have,” he assured. “And I did, if that’s something you’re interested in. Hell, with all that energy you’ve got, calling in backup might be the only way I can wear you out all the way.”

Tony wiggled a bit with a mischievous grin, but not enough to move away. He was an octopus of a cuddler, Bucky’d learned early on. If Tony moved away, that was a big, fat red flag of a warning sign.

“I _could_ be,” he said, half teasing but also half serious. “I’ve done it before. Just not in a while. It would need to be someone I trusted, or you did. I wouldn’t be okay with just anyone.”

Bucky sent him a reprimanding look.

“Damn straight, you shouldn’t be. You’re better than to be wasted on just _anyone_.”

He felt a bit insulted by the thought, actually. Tony was too precious to just be taken to a club or something and shared with whoever wanted to climb up and take a turn. He deserved someone who would treat him kindly, even while getting a bit rough, someone who wouldn’t devalue him just because he preferred to get down on his knees and kneel.

Above him, Tony preened at the compliment.

“Well, I already know you have good taste. It sounds like you’ve got someone special in mind. You been keeping someone on the side, Bucky-bear?”

It came as a huge relief that there was nothing but teasing in Tony’s tone, no subtle worry or concern. That was one of the things Bucky loved most about Tony. His self-confidence was a thing of beauty to behold, even when he was feeling vulnerable. It wasn’t undeserved, either. Tony was every bit as amazing as he claimed to be. (And, if ever Tony should falter in that belief, Bucky would be more than happy to remind him.)

“No, wasn’t really thinking of anybody in particular,” he said, instead of pouring all his feelings out on Tony in a messy heap. It was still a bit too early in their relationship for that, he felt, but they’d get there. He didn’t have any doubts. “But now that I am, I do know a guy.”

Tony rolled his eyes at the running joke between them.

“You _always_ know a guy,” he complained. “Last week you told me you knew a guy who could use a bow and arrow better than most people can use a gun.”

“To be fair, that’s not a very high bar. And I know a girl who can do that, too.”

Tony mock glared.

“And the week before that you scored us some last-minute tickets to the theatre that even _I_ couldn’t get my hands on.”

“I used to go to dance school with the lead ballerina! It was just a coincidence!”

“And yet I still haven’t gotten to see you in tights,” Tony said with a defeated sigh.

There was really nothing Bucky could do but kiss him. Those pouting lips were too tempting to resist.

“You get to see me naked. I promise, that’s much better. Now, do you want to know about my guy this time or not?”

Tony hummed thoughtfully and stole several more kisses before seeming satisfied.

“I suppose so. I must admit I’m curious now. Is he from the circus, too? Or dance class? I still want pictures of that, by the way. My birthday is coming up.”

Bucky snorted.

“Subtle. No, he’s from the street I grew up on. You remember me telling you about Steve, right?”

Now Tony snorted.

“You mean, ‘tiny adorable twig Stevie who had a ridiculous growth spurt and is now a hunk of delicious muscles that deserve to be licked all over and you totally have a bro-crush on because you talk about him every time you see me’ Steve? That Steve?”

“I do _not_ have a crush on Steve. That’s, ew, he’s like my brother!”

Tony patted him comfortingly on the shoulder.

“Bro-crush, hunny. There’s a big difference. It’s okay. No homo.”

Bucky’s hand found it’s way down to Tony’s ass and gave it a squeeze.

“Maybe a little homo,” he negotiated. “But not for Steve.”

Tony just rolled his eyes and grinned, wiggling his ass in Bucky’s hand. It was not at all motivating him to move it anytime soon.

“Okay, okay. So, what does no homo Steve have to do with little homo Bucky and _all the homo_ Tony?”

“Nothing, if you don’t want him to,” Bucky clarified right at the start. He didn’t want there to be any misunderstandings, even if Tony never seemed to have any kind of issue voicing his opinions before. “But we’ve shared partners before. Swapped ‘em, too. I’d feel comfortable if it was him with you. I’d know he’d treat you well.”

Tony nodded, but didn’t say anything right away. Bucky was glad to see he was putting serious thought into the possibility and not just jumping in with two feet. He wanted to be sure this was really what Tony wanted. It wasn’t worth hurting him for.

“Steve’s hot,” Tony finally decided, “and you trust him.”

“With my life.”

“Then that’s good enough for me. I say we go for it. Why don’t you set up dinner?”

“Next week?” Bucky asked before kissing Tony again. Damn, he loved those lips. “Thursday? You can’t get held up in that lab of yours if you’re already tied to my bed, after all.”

Tony gave him a smile, slow and full of promise.

“That sounds like a perfect plan.”

Then Tony’s hand was snaking down between then to take hold of Bucky’s dick. It looked like they were going for another round after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Say hi on Tumblr! ](https://shi-toyu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
